The Game Continues
by Imagine Wings
Summary: What is good? What is bad? Who gets to decide which is which? What happens when friends, lovers, and allies become enemies? Can love still prevail under such harsh conditions and find a way? This is my sequel to It's a Spy Game, I suck at summaries but I promise it is better than it sounds :-D
1. Continue

"_You okay?"_

_"I'll be fi…. TAKANO LOOK OUT," shouted Onodera as he noticed Haitani regain consciousness and grab the gun. With that Onodera pushed Takano out of the way as the shots rang out._

_"NOOOO," screamed Takano._

_"Hands in the air," a man in a black commando suit cried out as two dozen men in similar outfits surrounded Haitani._

_"GET AN AMBULANCE! SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULANCE," screamed Takano as he tried to suppress the bleeding in Onodera's chest and abdomen. "ONODERA DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE ME! YOU PROMISED ME, REMEMBER? YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDN'T LEAVE ME. STAY WITH ME! RITSU!"_

* * *

Takano woke with a start. That event was forever ingrained in his memory. It had been two years since then. Takano looked over across the room, to the man he hated the most, Haitani Shin.

Takano felt a torrent of emotions course through him as he gazed at Haitani. The most predominant though, was blinding rage. Takano didn't even realize that his hand had grasp his nine millimeter that he always slept with. He gazed down at it and then lift his hand to point the gun at Haitani.

Haitani was sleeping peacefully, unaware of Takano's dark desires. Just one twitch of Takano's finger and Haitani would be gone forever. Takano wouldn't have this sick feeling in his stomach anymore when he looked at Haitani. He could amend the wrong that was done to his love and then maybe be welcomed back. He could save hundreds of thousands of lives from Haitani's weapons and bombs. He could... but then Takano remembered, Haitani needed to exist for the greater good. Takano rose from the floor as he lowered his weapon and took a deep breath, before walking outside. So much had happened since then…

* * *

_Takano exploded, "WHAT THE F*** WAS THAT? HE'S JUST FREE TO GO! THAT MONSTER IS FREE TO WALK OUT OF HERE WITH NOT SO MUCH AS A SCRATCH? YOU CALL THAT JUSTICE? WHAT THE F*** IS GOING ON?"_

_"I understand your confusion Takano san but it is in our best interests that Haitani san go free."_

_"WHY THE F*** IS THAT?"_

_Isaka sighed before delving into the conversation he had had with his father, the director of Shade, just the night before._

_"He made a pipe bomb. Just one, and manage to destroy an entire apartment complex with just one of those. Usually it takes several to do the damage he did with just one. Yes he was arrested, but I and my colleagues saw his potential. He has three degrees and is exceptionally smart. He got himself out of jail in twenty minutes! We sent an agent to him as he was walking out of the building to make our pitch. He could keep making weapons and we would give him the resources and training he needed to be even better. He just had to tell us who he was dealing with and give us a favor when we asked and deal with some people we asked him too. I personally wired the money within the hour," Isaka Takashiro said._

_"What happened?"_

_"Well Haitani, got tired of taking orders. He murdered Hotaru san, the agent in charge of him, and used the training and funds that we had given him to drop off the map. That's why he can't be arrested. Can you imagine what the media would do with a story like this? The Japanese government funded a terrorist and ensure the death of possibly thousands of people. It would be a huge egg on the face of this agency. He needs to go free."_

_"We can't just let him walk out of here."_

_"That's not what I'm saying at all. We'll flip him and give him a new handler and more money. The handler should be someone who won't blindly trust him and will make sure he doesn't go off the rails again." Takashiro gave a look to his son that said Isaka better get with the program now._

_"You cannot be serious," Takano looked horrified at Isaka san._

* * *

Takano had been Haitani's handler ever since. He had traveled with Haitani all over Africa and the Middle East. Every time he felt his anger boil and over whelm him, he took a minute and just had to remind himself that it was all for the greater good. Isaka san had given Takano the ability to kill Haitani, should he ever prove to be going against Shade and its political interests. Unfortunately, Haitani had not done anything that could warrant Takano shooting him.

Takano felt the desire welling up again.

Takano sighed and closed his eyes. The truth was he just wanted to kill Haitani because of what he had done to Ritsu. He hadn't seen Ritsu since Ritsu had told him the story about what happened to Kohinata An, his old partner, and then proceeded to tell Takano to get out. Actually, no one had seen Ritsu since then. It was like Ritsu had fallen off the face of the earth. Takano could still see that pained and angry face Onodera made. It broke his heart to pieces every time he contemplated it.

The torrent of emotions in Ritsu's olive eyes spoke of unknown horrors, pain, agony, rage, denial, conflict, guilt, and so many others that Takano was afraid Ritsu would explode at that moment if he was pushed any more. Ritsu had reached the end of his rope, he just didn't want Takano to help. In a weird way, Takano felt that Ritsu blamed him for what happened. The more Takano thought about it though, the more he blamed himself as well. He had let down the love of his life by one, not making sure he wouldn't get hurt, not killing the man that had destroyed Ritsu's life, and by not being there, physically or otherwise for when Ritsu was in rehab. Granted Ritsu had told him to take a hike, but still, Takano knew he should have done something, anything really.

"Well, where ever he is, I hope he's alright," Takano thought as he looked over the mountainous landscape of Afghanistan.

* * *

It was a truly dreary day in London. There was, of course, fog, but there was always fog, but it was also raining heavily. Seated in the corner by the window in a five star hotel restaurant was a green eyed brunette man, eating a hard-boiled egg.

He glanced out the window and took a deep breath. When he had lived here in his teens he had absolutely loved this place, this country. Now all that remained were the bitter memories of his past actions here, fighting for things he had once believed in, but now that was all a muck by actions and powers he could not control. He was brought out of his private thoughts when a speckled blue eyed, brunette man walked up to him.

"I've found them, sir."

"Really? Excellent! So we'll get to continue the game. Please, sit down and join me for breakfast," said the seated man motioning to the empty chair at the table.

"Thank you, Mr. Rowe," answered the other man.

"Please. I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times, call me Damien," answered the wheel chair bound man, with a sickly sweet and sinister smile. If only his enemies knew what hell he could and would raise.

* * *

_A door opened, spreading warm light into an otherwise cold, dark, and unforgiving room. Soft fearful moans could be heard, as a man in a wheelchair and another with glasses came up to the bound and gagged man that had been in the room for several hours. The gagged man was handsome with his chocolate eyes and chestnut hair. He had a body like that of the Greek gods, as seen in statues. However, the man was bloody and beaten, suffering from a broken nose. His right eye was black with the whites pooling with blood. His clothes, a very nice Armani suit, were torn and dirty. His torso was cover in marks from where a box cutter had pierced his flesh, as if he had been tortured. _

_He gazed up at the blue eyed, be speckled man and the green eyed man in the wheelchair, with clear hope in his eyes that these two men would be his salvation, but that was wiped out when the blue eyed man smiled. "This is Sumashi Akito," the blue eyed man said to the one in the wheelchair. _

_A small smile graced the lips of the one in the wheelchair. "Welcome, Akito, I'm sorry to say you're only the first on my list, we really should have been farther along with the plan," the wheelchaired man said softly as he raised his eyes to the blue eyed man. "…But there were some unfortunate delays." The wheelchair man smiled softly and serenely as he removed the duct tape covering Akito's mouth._

"_Who…who are you," Akito asked fearfully. _

"_Who we are is not important," answered the man in the wheel chair. "However, who you are is. How's your family Akito? I'm told you have two daughters, ages three and four, yeah? God, I bet they're adorable."Akito just looked at the man in the wheelchair, trying to figure out what the hell was going on. "Come on, don't be shy, what are their names?"_

_It took a minute for Akito to find his voice, "Kelly and Erin."_

"_Kelly and Erin, right," said the wheelchair man. "Those are American names because your wife is from America, right? She's from New York City where she was a model, yeah?" Akito nodded his head. "Wow, you have a beautiful wife and two adorable and amazing little girls." The wheel chair man smiled again as he took a file from the blue eyed be speckled man. "Laura Cole was a beautiful and amazing girl wasn't she," the wheelchair man smiled as he removed a picture from the file. He dropped it to the floor to show to Akito. Akito almost puked. _

_The photo showed a young woman, barely fifteen or sixteen, her hair was matted and dirty. Her nose was broken, well, what nose was left on her face was broken. Bits and pieces of it appeared to be dangling or were smeared across her face. Half of her bottom lip was gone, and blood pooled out of there from a tongue that had clearly been cut off. Her skin was corpse pale, her sallow cheeks, appeared to have either holes in them or maggots on them, most likely both. However, the worst part were her eyes. Her sunken eyes that seemed to stare wildly at the camera, as if feeling that the camera would steal what was left of her soul, but that was not what the worst part about them. The worst part about them, was the fact that they showed, that the desolate creature was still alive, barely hanging on for life. "So was Justine Dubois," The wheelchair man continued, dropping another photo, "Zhana Pertrov, Thalia Smith, Josefina_ _Almendarez,"the wheelchair man continued, dropping each of their photos. "And the list goes on, and on because it wasn't just these five women you kidnapped away from their families and sold into slavery for human trafficking. It has been close to 200,000 women you have kidnapped!" The wheelchair man dropped the entire file to the floor. _

_Akito shook with fear. Akito knew that some of his men got a little rough with the girls but to be honest, he never saw most of them, there were after all too many, because his business was multi-national. "Wh… what do you want," he finally asked._

_The wheelchair man smiled, once again, that sickly sweet smile, "I just want some information and for you to send a message." Akito cocked his head in question, but all he got for an answering was a growing smile over the wheelchair man's face. _

* * *

Takano and Haitani had arrived back in Japan, just yesterday. Apparently, Shade wanted Haitani to do another deal, "_Probably with some terrorists, this time,"_ thought Takano as he and Haitani entered the lobby of Shade.

Luka stood at the reception desk, talking to the woman working it. However, when he saw Takano, a disgusted look crossed his face and he quickly turned and left. Takano found he couldn't blame him. Luka had been the most vocal about not letting Haitani go. Luka had obviously expected Takano to take his side, but Takano knew he had to follow orders. Luka hadn't forgiven him or Isaka since. However, Takano was just fine with that. He hadn't forgiven himself either.

"Well he seems as chipper as always, perhaps he and I can grab a beer and talk about the good old days, like when I shot Onodera," Haitani grinned manically. Takano could feel his fingers itching for his gun, but unfortunately he had left it back in the car. "Perhaps he and I can suck each other off in front of you while your tied down to the bed and then we can ride your ass into oblivion. We can make you wear a chastity belt like Onodera did though, of course." Before Takano knew what he was doing his fist slammed into Haitani's face, but not even that could wipe off that smug ass smile. "Oh did I say something that offended you? So sorry, we wouldn't want to get you to riled up, you'd be begging to come like a little pussy, not that I mind, but that other guy looks like he would care a great deal."

Takano could feel his rage boiling over again, so he walked away. He could hear Haitani calling after him, laughing away, but he honestly didn't care. He didn't care that Haitani was talking about doing obscene things to him, Haitani did that practically every day. No he was angry that this time he had brought Onodera and Luka into the fantasy. "_That fucking bastard, needs to get it cut off and shoved down his throat,"_ he thought. Takano took a few deep breaths. He needed to be absolutely calm when dealing with Haitani and Isaka san. "_Yah and this is a bang up way to start!"_

Takano finally calmed down. He was about to turn away from the window he was standing in front of when his notice something. A brunette man in a wheelchair with sunglasses, was driving his motorized wheelchair to the doors at the lobby of Shade. "_It can't be! Onodera!"_ Joy, that had long since been forgotten, surged through Takano's chest as he bolted away from the window and back to the lobby. Onodera was finally back! Takano could feel tears welling up in his eyes, but he quickly blinked them away. Takano needed to think of what to say when Onodera entered those doors. "_I can't just say 'hi,' how fucking lame is that!" _Takano finally reached the lobby. The doors were just opening for Onodera and Takano could feel a giant grin breaking across his face.

"Welcome back Onod…" Takano stopped short when the man removed his sunglasses. The man had chocolate eyes, not olive green, and he looked as if he had been beaten. Takano was about to ask what the fuck was going on when the man spoke.

"He said… to tell you… it's time to pay for your crimes," the man said tearing falling from his eyes. "That was his message." With that, the man burst into flames.

* * *

When Isaka san finally walked into the conference room, Takano was the first to jump up. "What did the Medical Examiner say, who was he, and what's going to be done to the body," he asked.

"Shade has an ME," Haitani asked incredulously. Isaka san glared at Haitani for a brief moment before closing his eyes and sighing.

"The man's name was Sumashi Akito. He was a human trafficker and one of our assets," Isaka san breathed.

"He was an asset," questioned Takano.

"Yes, as a human trafficker, he had access to travel routes around the globe that our agents would occasionally use to get in and out of countries discreetly. He would also help smuggle supplies to agents in deep cover missions."

"Oh, so he was someone like me," Haitani grinned. "Someone who is completely disreputable and despicable but because he serves a purpose for you, you ignore his crimes. Good to know!"

Takano glared at Haitani for a moment before turning back to Isaka san. "How did he burst into flames?"

"According to the ME, he was doused in kerosene and had this device attached to him. The device had a timer and when the time ran out it sent out a spark which set him on fire."

"So someone wanted to kill him with extreme prejudice," Haitani smiled again.

Isaka san simply nodded. "The problem is, this is the seventh asset who walks on the wrong side of the law that has been murdered in a violent fashion in the past two months. The fact that Sumashi was forced to come here and deliver that message, means we and our other assets with similar backstories, have probably been compromised."

"Oh gee, you think," Takano rolled his eyes.

"Oh so I could be on the hit list, how delicious," Haitani's grin turned maniacal.

"Yes Haitani, which is why you will be placed in protective custody, and Takano you are going to look into the breach," Isaka san continued.

"I'm going to need everything on the other six murders," Takano stated.

"Luka has everything you need," Isaka san sighed.

"Oh… great," Takano quipped as Haitani was escorted out.

"Bye Masamune, you and I will have to have that party with Luka later. Too bad I really wanted to show off yours and my cocks. A-bon-chicka-won-won," Haitani called back. Takano simply rolled his eyes. When the door finally closed, Takano turned back to Isaka san.

"There's something else isn't there? Something you're not saying," Takano looked at Isaka san curiously.

"…The six other murders… they all had one thing in common," Isaka said tiredly.

"What was that?"

"They were all turned, or handled by the same person. Someone you know."

"Who," asked Takano.

Isaka san pursed his lips before answering, "Hotaru Shuusei."

It was a minute before Takano realized where he had heard that name before, "Haitani's former handler." Isaka san simply nodded.

"Who was Sumashi Akito's handler," asked Takano.

"Komamiura Seiji."

"Someone else I know," Takano sighed, before standing up and walking out of the room.

* * *

"Someone finally killed Akito? Where can I send the medal," Seiji smiled maliciously. Seiji had been transferred to the commerce distribution center of Shade after his apparent resurrection. The commerce distribution center specializes in distributing funds to operatives and assets as well as to pay off certain individuals with certain powers. Perhaps its most crucial role though, was the forging and making of currency, both foreign and domestic. Seiji's main occupation was book keeping of all funds made in the building and distributed throughout Southeast Asia.

Seiji, like Luka had been furious about what had been done about Haitani two years ago. However, unlike Luka, he just blamed Isaka san not Takano. The only reason he hadn't quit with both middle fingers in the air was because this was the only job he had ever known. In the past two years with him and his daughter, Kimiko, had been difficult due to the loss of Sango, Seiji's wife and Kimiko's mother. A loss caused by Haitani, Takano had been surprised that Seiji hadn't tried to knife Haitani yet. But, according to Seiji, all things had to come second to his daughter. Seiji's sister Justine even moved to Tokyo to help take care of Kimiko. Still, there were times when Seiji would pause with a look of pure pain in his eyes or rage.

"Where did you meet him," asked Takano.

"I met him in England when I was… when I was undercover with Onodera," Seiji paused briefly to reminisce.

"Did Ritsu ever meet him?"

"No, he simply provided me back up whenever I met with Akito. He stayed pretty well hid when I met with Akito so I doubt Akito would have ever recognized him."

"Have… have you seen Onodera at all in the past two years?"

"I saw him once in the hospital but he really didn't want to have anything to do with me or Shade. I think he was… is depressed, that's why no one's seen him," Seiji answered.

Takano nodded, "Is there anything else about Akito I should know?"

"Not that I can think of right now but I will let you know if I think of anything else," Seiji stated before turning back to his desk. Takano sighed, he was not looking forward to the next person on his list that he had to talked too.

* * *

"Ohh, look at what the ass hat dragged in today," Luka seethed as Takano walked into the tech ops center.

"I'm here for the profiles of the other six victims," Takano quietly said.

"You mean the other six life-ruining bastards who were murdered by the grace of the heavens."

"Hmmm, poetic."

"Well we can't all be jackasses like you. Here they are," Luka sneered as he dropped the profiles onto the desk next to him.

"I was also hoping for information about Hotaru Shuusei, the man who ran all of them." Luka sighed and began to type into his computer.

"Hotaru Shuusei, as you know ran Haitani up until Haitani killed him eight years ago."

"I meant before then."

"Well, he joined when he was sixteen, spent two years under the direction of Kirishima Zen before being transferred to run black ops directly under Shade's agency director Isaka Takashiro. Under the elder Isaka san, he started turning multiple assets in the field and running several. The six who are dead, Haitani, and…" Luka trailed off then.

"And?"

"And one other asset who is still alive," Luka said in disbelief.

"Name?"

"Alex Cross."

"Occupation?"

"Officially, he's a low level attaché in the American Embassy in London, England."

"What about unofficially?"

"Unofficially, he's a weapons smuggler, using diplomatic pouches to move illegal weapons to regions that off limits to legit weapons dealers."

"He a weapon dealer?"

"No, he works for Francois Pierre, a French national who deals in weapons."

"How's Cross smuggling weapons when he uses diplomatic pouches, aren't those things just like little bag type things?"

"Diplomatic pouches come in all shapes and sizes, so long as the container has the diplomatic seal, it's considered a diplomatic pouch and is therefore untouchable."

"What exactly did Cross do for Shade that would make him an asset?"

"He was like Sumashi, in that he smuggled supplies to agents and those in deep cover operations."

"If he's still alive, and if this person committing the murders really has compromised our systems, then he could next on the list to die."

"I've started looking into that," Luka replied, "Our systems have the latest software to protect them from being hacked, but they are huge, so it's going to take time to go through everything with a fine tooth comb."

"Where is Cross now?"

"He is in London, England helping out with National Student UN who are having a summit there actually this week. There are hundreds of kids from all over the world there to learn more about politics. Mr. Cross has been giving speeches to them about jobs in embassies all over the world. I do not want to think about the public relations nightmare that would occur if Cross was murdered while this was going on."

"Hasn't he been taken into protective custody?"

"No, my guess is no one has told him anything."

"Can you get me a flight to England?" Luka nodded as Takano looked at the photo of Cross on Luka's computer. He was an older gentleman of about fifty-two with graying reddish brown hair and cold calculating stormy gray eyes. "I have a bad feeling about this," Takano breathed.


	2. Trap

**Hi sorry for the late update. I got really sick and am only now starting to feel better. I hope this chapter will make up for it though. I did kind of tweak this story by combining the first three chapters into the first one, because I thought it would flow better. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy it. Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites. Please review and let me know you care about this story :-D**

**I do not own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi.**

* * *

_The doors to the hotel room burst open and two men in wheel chairs entered. One was in wheeling himself in while the other was wheeled in by a man with glasses. After the man in glasses shut the hotel door, he turned around and dumped the man he wheeled in onto the floor. _

_ "We should tie his hands to one of the legs of the bed," said the man still remaining in his wheelchair. _

_ "Yah, zip ties are in the bag attached to the back of your chair," answered the be-speckled man. The man in the wheelchair nodded his head and reached behind him while the be-speckled man started to pat down the man he had dumped on the floor, feeling for weapons or anything that could possibly cut the zip ties._

_ "Kay, the zip ties ready," said the man in the wheel chair. The be-speckled man began to drag the man on the floor to the leg of the bed. Once the two men had the man's hands ties to the leg of the bed, the be-speckled man reached into the bag attached to the back of the wheelchair. The be-speckled man pulled out what appeared to be a small TV from the bag. "How much longer will the drug keep him out," asked the wheelchair man. _

_ "About twenty more minutes, but we have another problem."_

_ "What?" The be-speckled man turned the little TV to show the wheelchair man. "Ahh, Shade agents."_

_ The be-speckled man turned around the TV to look again, "It also appears that an old friend of yours is here as well." _

_ The wheelchair man looked again at the TV, "Takano san," he breathed. _

_ "This could pose a major problem. If Shade is here, they could completely undo the mission," the be-speckled man stated. _

_ "It could," answered the wheelchair man thoughtfully. "But, perhaps this could work to our advantage. After all I did want to send them a message, they just have no idea what's next. Did you bring those two toys I asked you to?"_

_ "Ye...yes but those are only prototypes!"_

_ "Well… the only way prototypes get out of the testing phase is… by testing them out," smiled the wheelchair man. "This could be entirely the situation we've been waiting for." _

* * *

As soon as Takano was off the plane, he was on his cell talking to a Shade agent who was already in the area.

"What do you mean you haven't seen him anywhere at the hotel," Takano practically screeched into the phone.

"I mean I've checked his apartment, went to the embassy, and trolled all sixteen god damn floors of this mother fucking hotel and I haven't found him," seethed Kitazawa Reiji, the agent Takano was speaking to.

"Have you checked the international student UN convention type thingy?"

"That's part of the hotel check, so yes I have!"

"Haa," sighed Takano, "Have you checked the hotel security videos? I just got off the plane and am getting into a cab now, so I'll be there in twenty minutes to review them with you."

"On it," replied Reiji.

* * *

Takano sighed again as he put his phone away while walking towards the exit. He hadn't taken a commercial flight to England; so luckily, there were no customs lines to deal with. On the flight over he had reviewed the files of the six other murders as well as the file on their handler Hotaru Shuusei. From what Takano had read, Hotaru san was a combination of himself and Ritsu with his skills in languages, grifting, and getting the job done. As much as Takano loathed the man, Takano wished he could have talked to Haitani before leaving so he could get an even better idea of what Hotaru san was like. The six assets who were killed all got their assigned jobs done efficiently and effectively with little interference done by Hotaru san. It seemed to Takano he mostly gave them their assignments and then payments, but he knew from running his own assets that it required a lot more than just that. Takano found himself sighing again. _"There's still so much I don't know or understand,"_ he thought.

* * *

"I just started scanning through the security videos but I haven't seen him anywhere on the videos," Reiji stated as Takano entered the security office of the hotel. Takano nodded as he examined the date planner Reiji had picked up at Cross's flat when he was looking for him.

"According to his planner, he had a meeting with the international student UN planning committee a half hour ago," Takano said.

"Hmm, I checked that but he never showed up to the meeting," Reiji replied.

"Assuming he made it to the hotel and wasn't taken en route, he would have entered the lobby at the earliest thirty minutes before the meeting. Check the footage from the hotel lobby from that time onwards." Reiji nodded and moved the video to that time period. Both men watched closely as the video played.

"There," cried Reiji a few minutes later as he saw Cross enter the lobby. They continued to watch as Cross made his way to the ball room where the international student UN was being held, but then Cross walked out of frame. Cross seemed to be of medium stature. He seemed to be very fit; Takano estimated he was between 60 to 65 kilograms and he walked with immense purpose. That was why both Takano and Reiji were surprise to see Cross stumble into the ball room as if he was drunk when they found him in the following frame.

"What the hell? He seemed just fine in the previous frame," Takano said shocked.

"Hold up," Reiji cut in, "someone's approaching him." They watch as a man with glasses seemed to be asking if Cross was okay, but then, out of nowhere produced a wheel chair for Cross to sit in and wheeled him away.

"We need to find this man."

"Just give me a second to see if he left the hotel," Reiji answered.

"Can you print me a copy of his picture so I can show it to the hotel staff and see if he's staying here?" Reiji nodded and handed the photo to Takano.

* * *

"Oh yah, I saw him," the receptionist smiled at Takano as he showed her the photo. "His name is Nico Blanc. Why do you need to know?"

"My sister had a few to many beers a few nights ago, and ended up marrying him. She never got his name and unfortunately, that what you need to get the marriage annulled," Takano answered.

"Oh," laughed the receptionist, "that's like the Vegas wake up call."

"Can you tell me what room he's staying in," Takano asked flashing his best 'women shall all melt before me smile.'

"Well… normally I can't but…"

"But you'll make an exception for the guy who wants his baby sister to be happy and in love and married to the right guy?"

The receptionist nodded and smiled as she typed into her computer. "You know I'm kind of surprised that Mr. Blanc married your sister," she commented.

"Why's that?"

"Well he checked in with another man and he seemed remarkably close to him, for just being a friend. I actually thought they were gay."

"What did the other man look like?"

"I'm good at recognizing faces, not remembering them. The one thing I do remember about him was that he was in a wheel chair."

Takano's eyes widen at this, _"Sumashi Akito died in a wheel chair! This can't be a coincidence."_

"Can I ask you for one thing," asked the receptionist.

"What's that?"

"Can you not make a scene? We've got this international student meeting thingy and these kids are going to be coming down here to the lobby from all the floors any minute and, well its big business for our hotel…"

"And it would be better if the little, what twelve to fifteen year olds, didn't see two men fighting and report that to the chaperones here," Takano finished. "Don't worry I will be discreet."

The receptionist smiled again, "Okay, the room number is 1116."

"Thank you so much," Takano flashed his melting smiling, just as a group of Chinese students passed by and the elevator dinged to bring even more students to the ball room.

* * *

As Takano stared at the door of room 1116 he drew his gun and held it at his side. On the way up to the room he had contemplated between simply knocking or just kicking the door down. _"Well, subtlety has never been my strong suit_," Takano decided.

With this in mind Takano raised his foot and kicked in the door. He carefully entered the room and quietly shut the hotel door. Takano then heard thumping and muffle noises. He quickly entered the room and saw Alex Cross with his hands zip tied to one of the legs of the bed and with a piece of cloth wrapped around his mouth.

"Mr. Cross," Takano cried as he put his gun away quickly walked over to where Cross was, and pulled out his knife to cut away the ties, before removing the gag.

"It's a trap," yelled Cross.

"What," questioned Takano.

"He's referring to me, Takano san," came a familiar voice.

Takano's eyes widened as he slowly turned around, "Ritsu?"

Onodera simply smiled, "Hello, Takano san," as he pointed a gun at both Takano and Cross.

"What are you," Takano was then cut off.

"Ah, ah, ah, slide your gun over to me and the knife." Takano gazed at Onodera with shocked eyes. Onodera looked better than the last time Takano had seen him. His arms and torso seemed to be even more well-toned than two years ago. He seemed completely relaxed in his wheelchair. His hair was slightly longer as well, his bangs seemingly passing his eyes. However, Takano noted that Onodera had a very pale pallor and looked tired. He wore a well fitted green turtle neck that seemed to have an overly-large neck for plenty of layers. Takano could feel a lump forming in his throat as he removed his gun and knife setting them on the floor before kicking them towards Onodera. Takano could feel a torrent of emotions rushing through his body, the most prevalent being effervescent happiness, shock, and extreme sadness.

Onodera's hand holding the gun did not even seem to waver as the gun clattered against the wheel of his wheel chair. Takano debated whether or not to pull out his spare knife that was in the small of his back that his hand had brushed when he removed his gun. "Onodera… what are you doing," Takano asked

"What's it look like, I'm holding you at gun point. Not really smart, you know, not checking the rest of the room before rushing towards your asset," Onodera's smile seemed to widen ever so slightly.

"What the hell do you want," yelled Cross.

"Haa, my, my, my, do you even know how to speak without yelling? I mean ever word you've said thus far has been yelled," Onodera replied.

"It was you, wasn't it," asked Takano.

"'It was me,' what," asked Onodera.

"You killed those seven assets, didn't you? You," Takano stopped talking as he felt his spare knife being pulled from the small of his back, and Cross rushed toward Onodera with it.

"You're dead you son of a bitch," Cross screamed as Takano stood in shocked horror. However, as Cross reached Onodera, Onodera moved his arms so fast that Takano blinked and almost missed it. Onodera raised his left arm and jabbed Cross in his shoulder, dislocating it, while Onodera used his right hand to simply grabbed Cross's hand that was holding the knife.

"You know, I've been in a wheel chair for two years, and even before then I was remarkably strong. Now… I'm pretty sure it would take a body builder to beat me in an arm wrestling match," Onodera half smiled before striking Cross in the gut with left fist and yanking the knife out of Cross's hand.

Cross crumpled to the ground coughing and clutching his stomach. Onodera simply sighed as he glanced back up at Takano and grabbed the gun he had dropped into his lap in order to block Cross. "I thought I told you to throw down your weapons. Seen as how you are so dishonest Takano san, take off your jacket and pants to prove to me you don't have anymore," Onodera stated calmly. At the mention of pants though, Cross looked up at Onodera with a mixed look of disgust and rage.

Takano continued to look at Onodera as he slowly removed his jacket, trying to see any weaknesses he could use that might help get Cross away from Onodera without actually hurting Ritsu. _"Dammit, I really should have brought some back up with me,"_ Takano thought. That was when Takano noticed that Onodera was eyeing the knife he had grabbed. Takano cautiously took a step forward.

"And just what do you think you're doing," Onodera questioned as he raised his eyes and furrowed his brow at Takano. "Didn't I tell you to also take off your pant?"

"That sounds like a line for seduction you idiot," Takano blurted out.

"Funny, you used to want me to try and talk dirty. Pants… off… now." Takano sighed as he unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants. "Cross, hands away from the gun and other knife," Onodera's voice cut through the silences like a samurai sword in the hands of a master. Takano looked up to see that Cross's hand was mere inches from the gun he had previously slid over to Onodera.

"Onodera, please, you don't have to do this! I know you're angry about being in a wheelchair and because Shade did not give you the justice you deserved, but killing assets with similar backgrounds as Haitani is not the answer!"

"You think that this is about what happened two years ago? Takano san I thought you were smart," Onodera's mouth quirked in a half smile again. "How wrong was I?" Takano finished taking off his pants then.

"Then what is this all about? This is not you?" Onodera simply smiled again. "Dammit, Onodera, you're really starting to piss me off!"

Onodera took a deep breath as he started looking at the knife he was still holding. "Beautiful blade. Actually, it's ideal for what's next."

"What's next," Takano asked cautiously.

Onodera's eyes took on a dangerously glint, before he leaned over and stabbed Cross in the side.

":AHHHHHHHH," screamed Cross.

"Ritsu," Takano took a step forward.

"Stay where you are," Onodera cried as Cross continued to whimper. Takano narrowed his eyes but was unable to see what happened next. However, Takano was shocked when Onodera dropped the gun and reached behind his wheelchair and seemed to pull out a car cigarette lighter before bringing forward and towards Cross's abdomen.

"AHHH, ahh, ahh, oh god, please," cried Cross as he fell backwards clinging to his side where he had been stabbed.

"Mr. Cross, please before you pass out, explain to Takano san what I just did to you," Onodera said coldly. Cross didn't answer as tears streamed down his face and he continued to moan. "Mr. Cross! Explain what just happened!"

"Ahh, ahh, he… he just stabbed me! And… oh god… he put something in me… when he took out the knife… oh god," Cross half cried, half screamed.

"What else," asked Onodera.

"Please… he used the… the cigarette lighter to… ahh oh god… to burn the wound!"

"Thank you Mr. Cross. Now Takano san, you have a very important decision to make. You see, the device I put in him, is a mini bomb with a timer. Now you could reopen the wound I sealed with that lighter, and remove the bomb, but that would result in a dire consequence. You see, in this hotel, in the boiler room in fact, there is an identical, but much bigger bomb there. Both bombs will detonate at the exact same time. You only have enough time to deactivate one of them. So Takano san, the chose you have to make is who will you save? Your asset," Onodera looked down at Cross, "or the hundreds of children down in the ball room," Onodera said as he rolled his wheelchair out of the room.

* * *

**Yes, Onodera is still a major bad ass even in a wheelchair :-D And oh no, what is Takano going to do? Tune in next time. Review if you have any ideas or things you want me to try and I'll do my best to work it in :-D Keep being awesome guys!**


End file.
